My Blood
by eleanor.rose321
Summary: What if the war on Abnegation never happened. Could Tris and Tobias live a normal life? Can they live a happy life in Dauntless, with no disruptions. The answer is simple. Their lives can be more normal, but if the craziest faction of them all, nothing is going to go completely smoothly
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tris' POV

I roll over and begin to thump my alarm clock rather enthusiastically, especially as it's only 6:30 in the morning, but no matter how hard I hit the damn thing it just won't turn off. I'm about to sit up and pull the batteries out the back when a hand reaches out from behind me, picks up the clock and throws it against the wall. As the two objects meet, the back of the clock pings off and the batteries fly to places that I know I won't be able to find, but thankfully the constant beeping has stopped. I look behind me to see where the hand came from and see Tobias, face scrunched up, slowly regaining consciousness and returning to reality. I forgot he stayed the night. We haven't conquered my fear yet, but to let me get used to waking up next to a person, he stays one or two nights a week. Slowly he opens his gorgeous eyes and blinks a few times as they adjust to the light of a new day.

"That blasted alarm. Damn it Tris, it's Saturday. We don't need to be up early!"

I love how grouchy he is in the morning. It annoys the hell out of Christina. When initiation ended me and her moved in together, and came to an agreement. If Tobias (or in her case Four) could stay a few nights a week then so could Will, but there was to be no sex, at all. She though has to deal with Tobias being grumpy for about an hour in the morning, and she doesn't hold back the moaning about his early self.

"I know it's early, but if I don't get up this early every day, I don't want to do it when the working days rear their ugly heads." I say to him, unable to keep the smile from my lips as I look down into the oceans that are his eyes.

"Sure, sure. Um, sorry about your clock, I'll buy you a new one" He mumbles, his amazing voice still slurred from sleep. With that he stands up and heads to the bathroom. As he gets to the door I let out a small cough, just to get his attention.

"Excuse me Mr Eaton, but aren't you forgetting something?" I say. Christina and I got a two bedroom apartment so I don't have to be too cautious about using his name.

"I'm sorry Miss Prior, but I'm not sure that I have"

"We'll let me enlighten you then. By my estimation you and I have been awake for about 2 minutes now and not once have I been given a kiss. If we want this relationship to work then we both have to put in equal..." Just then he cut me off by planting a light peck on my lips, but I wasn't having that. As he went to pull away I ran my fingers through his hair, securing his face to mine, and traced the outline of his lips with my tongue, asking for entrance, which he gladly gave me. The kiss began to deepen and become more passionate. I felt his finger tickle at the patch of skin exposed below my shirt and begin to work their way up my back when the door swung open.

"Tris we're out of milk... Oh. Um. Hi Four. Sorry I didn't know that you were here last night. Anyway Tris we're out of milk." Christina said blushing slightly at the picture in front of her. Although she was blushing a quick glance at Tobias told me enough to that we must look like lobsters we had so much colour in our faces.

I turned to her and said "Well what do you want me to do about it, I'm kinda busy." To emphasise my point I jutted my head towards Tobias.

" I was kinda hoping you would go get some."

" But.." I began but I was interrupted by Tobias

" No Tris, you go. I'll get in the shower and you should be back by the time I get out" He said in such a way that I couldn't refuse.

Five minutes later I was wearing black jeans and tank top with a leather jacket on top. I laced up my combat boots and pulled my unbrushed hair up into a ponytail. As it was only 7am makeup was unnecessary. Grabbing my phone, purse and bag I headed out of the apartment and made my way to the small shop just a five minute walk across the pit.

I entered the store, bought two cartons of milk, a loaf of bread and some instant coffee. I was so tired, I was going to need that. On my way back to the flat I passed Peter and Eric deep in conversation. As I walked by Eric shushed Peter and the two of the just watched me, making me feel very self conscious. I crossed my arms across my chest and walked towards that chasm. Checking that I was alone I found my way down the winding path to the point that me and Tobias shared our first kiss and many more after that. I ran my fingers over the rough rock and found the place that we carved our names into it. Leaning my head against the stone, I closed my eyes and let the noise of the river engulf me. I sat there for 5 minutes before I decided to get back to my roommate and boyfriend. As I began to stand up I put a foot on my jacket, causing me to fall backwards. I let a scream out through clenched teeth as I dug my fingers into the rock. If I fall now, I will die, and I can't leave Tobias, not now, not yet. The cold water slams against my back throwing me forward, smashing my face into the ledge. I feel a trickle of blood flow into my eye and another work its way down my chin. Pushing up on my arms I haul my entire body over the ledge and onto the solid ground. I roll over and let my breathing and heart return to normal. Suddenly I let out a small laugh. It seems stupid, but what else can you do in those situations, cry or laugh, and I don't want to cry. Standing up I brush myself off and wipe my sweaty palms off on my jeans.

When I make it up to the top of the path I begin to walk back to the apparent, aware of the fact that my face is covered in blood, and more is still flowing from gashes. Once again I pass Eric and Peter. They take one look at me and begin laughing. I choose to ignore them, this time and find my way back to my front door. I fumble with my keys and cautiously enter the apartment. Seeing nobody is there I run to the kitchen cabinet and retrieve the first aid kit before sprinting to the bathroom. I'm almost there when I run into Tobias. Damn. He looks down at me smiling, but then takes in the dried blood and the rest pulsating from my wounds.

"What the hell Tris! I send you out to get milk and you come back like this" He yells. I try to make the situation better.

"Well... I did get the milk." I say innocently

"I don't care about the milk, what happened!"

"I um..." I debate lying to him but I can't bare it "I fell off the chasm" I stare down at my feet as he pulls me into his arms. He hugs me for a few moments before dragging me into the bathroom. I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and I look just as I thought I would. I have a deep gash on my forehead and a split in my lip, both of which are still bleeding. I also have a fair amount of dried blood on my face. Tobias picks me up and sits me on the sink, then turns to the first aid kit. He takes a antiseptic wipe out and begins to scrub the blood from my face. Once he's finished he holds the gash on my forehead together and squeezes to stop the blood flow a bit. Once it slows he places a butterfly bandage over it. Then his attention is turned to my lip. Each member of dauntless is required to have a form of medical glue, because we get into fights so often. He removes our tube and applies some to to the split on my lip and holds it together while it dries. He also lectures me on how I should be more careful. When I sigh, I see tears fill his eyes as I realise that the fact he could of lost me today is very real and very scary to him.

I must be more careful. Not just for me, but mainly for him. I never want to hurt him ever again.

"Tobias," I say to stop him babbling, "Tobias, I love you"

"Oh Tris, you have no idea. I love you so much" He says while gathering me into his arms and squeezing me in a suffocating hug. I'm about to complain but I feel his tears hit my shoulder. That is too much and with that I begin to cry to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tris' POV

Tobias and I sit in front of the TV, me on his lap, staring at the screen, neither of us paying much attention to what is playing. We do this a lot, but we normally talk. It's the day after my accident, and although we talked about it, and it happened to me, he's still more shaken up about it than I am. This morning when I woke him up he just stared. Not moving, not acknowledging that I was there, just staring. Almost like I had died and he had been the one to drag my mangled body from the chasm. Last night was the only time I had seen him cry and although he told me it wouldn't happen again, I swear I heard him crying in the shower this morning.

We sit for a good ten minutes in silence before I can't stand it anymore. I turn to face him and place my hands on either side of his perfect, but expressionless face. He's in full on 'Four mode'. No one can read him then, not even me.

"Tobias," I say as soothingly as I can "let it go. I'm fine. I'm here aren't I, and it's killing me to see you like this. Please. Say something!" His cobalt eyes meet mine and his Four mask falls off as he sees the tears gathering along my waterline. One of his rough hands covers one of mine.

"I don't know what to say Tris. I almost lost you yesterday, and I won't lose you. I promised myself that long ago. When we die, I will go first. If we have to jump off the chasm one at I time, I will jump first, or if we become factionless and die naturally, then I will go first. The thought of knowing you are dead, even for a nanosecond, would kill me." I never thought he would say something that deep. I can see the tears welling up in his eyes as well, so I decide to drop the subject.

"Right," I say my voice thick with emotion. I have to cough once to get it back to normal "What do you want to do tonight? Christina's at Will's place so there are no strings attached."

"Well, Miss Prior, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me? Nothing too fancy, just dinner, talking... Maybe even some dancing." I was shocked. This would be our first date. To be honest, as we are dauntless I didn't think that we would ever go on a date. There are no really nice restaurants, and the many nightclubs aren't what you would call date material. Even though I was intrigued by the thought.

"Yes Mr Eaton, I would be delighted to go on a date with you. Where should I meet you and at what time?" His eyes lit up at my reply, almost like he was a kid unwrapping their dream gift on Christmas morning.

"Meet me by the train tracks at 6pm, and wear a nice dress. Sort of semi-formal. It is a date after all." He said, almost quivering with excitement. It was so cute to see him like this.

We chatted for another hour until he left to make arrangements for our date. Once he had gone I ran into Christina's room to tell her our plans. That was one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made. She insisted on going shopping, much to my dismay. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Page Break

We got back from the shops two hours later, bags weighing our arms down. By that time it was 5 O'Clock, one hour till my first date with the love of my life. As I was so excited I didn't even complain as Christina dressed me in the outfit she had bought, without me seeing. I didn't even moan as she forced me to put on quite suggestive underwear, a plain black bra, but with a layer of lace over the top and matching knickers. I have to admit, I did quite like the set. She then put me in a dress, heels and did my hair and make up. Finally she stood me in front of the mirror. My reflection showed a completely different, sexy, Tris. My dress was black( obviously), backless with long sleeves, and the skirt flared out slightly at my waist and ended mid thigh. I had 3 inch wedges on, not heels because no one can run in them. My make up was basic. I had good skin so no base was needed, but my eyes had a small cat flick in eyeliner, and my lashes were coated in mascara. Also I had clear gloss over my lips to give me a subtle pout. Christina had worked miracles with my hair. I had soft, floaty waves, which would be enhanced by the wind that would hit them on the train, and somehow she had given my limp locks volume. I had to admit, I looked good.

She escorted me to the tracks, gave me a good luck hug and ran back to the compound. I checked my phone. It was exactly 6. As I looked up I saw Tobias striding towards me, dressed in some tight trousers, a black shirt, tie and a blazer over the top. He looked very sexy. When he saw me his jaw dropped, causing me to flush involuntarily.

"Well Tris, you look," he paused, searching for words "You look perfect!" At his words I felt myself grow even redder, if that were even possible.

"You don't look too bad yourself" As I said this his skin made an attempt to match my shade, and succeeded. "So, oh amazing boyfriend of mine, where are we going on our date?"

"Oh no" He said, flashing a mischievous grin, "you have to wait till we get there".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tris' POV

We sit hand in hand on the train. I keep trying to tempt Tobias into telling me where we are going, but he just sits there smiling, ignoring me, and absentmindedly playing with a strand of my hair. In the end I give up, cross my arms and pout. When he sees my face he can't contain his laughter. I turn to scowl at him, but his perfect face forces an involuntary smile onto my lips. He places one hand over my heart and the other slides around my neck. Then he dips his head, touching his lips softly to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself closer to him, and trace the outline of his perfect lips with my tongue, asking for entrance, which he grants me willingly.

"Tris... As...much...as...I am...loving this," he says in between kisses," we.. Have...to...go now." I sigh and stand up. As I do a piece of dark cloth covers my eyes. "No peeking" he whispers in my ear, making me shiver. Gathering me up in his arms he leaps from the train and lands smoothly, not even stumbling once

"I think I can walk on my own now" I say, wriggling to get free, as he continues to walk, me still in his muscular arms.

"Well I don't think you can. This road is rough and I don't trust a blind you not to trip and fall over something. Anyway we're here now." He places me down and removes the blindfold. We are standing in front of the Ferris wheel.

"Up you go" he says plainly. I throw a small glance at my high shoes, knowing that this is going to be dangerous. 'Screw it,' I think ' I'm dauntless, this is what we do!' I place one foot on the first rung of the ladder but Tobias' hand grabs the back of my dress

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks, as if I'm stupid

"I thought we were going up."

"We are but do you really think that I'm going to let you scale the side of a big wheel in those death traps?" He looks like he's really questioning my sanity, as he holds up a pair of black ballet pumps. As I put them on he begins to ascend the ladder. This is probably better as if he gets scared he still has to keep going. With me behind him I know he will keep going. As he reaches the ledge I begin to climb, growing even more curious as I see a yellowish glow emitting from the ledge. I throw myself onto the ledge and see a picnic set out surrounded by loads of candles, all unscented (I wasn't fond of scented ones) and all different sizes. Tobias sits as far from the edge as possible, holding out an opened bottle of beer for me. Before taking it I wrap both of my hands around his extended one.

"Are you alright?" I ask, genuinely worried

"Yeah. It's, um, just the, you know, height." His voice is tight with fear.

"We can climb down if you want."

"No, I didn't pay Zeke 20 bucks for nothing. He nearly set fire to the entire wheel when he thought it would be a good idea to climb with the candles already lit!" We sit for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Well you can tell him he did a great job," I say, sipping my beer" it really does look amazing, even more so because I'm here with you."

"I love you Six" he says, and I can see in his eyes that he means it.

"I love you to" I say, holding back the happy tears that have sprung into my eyes.

We spend most of the evening like this. He bought us burgers and dauntless cake, as well as some rare sweets the cooks make only a few times a year. Of course we kiss a few times, well more than a few, and we snuggle, which I'm surprised I liked.

The train back to dauntless arrives quicker than I would have liked, and after blowing out all the candles we climb back down the wheel and jump back on the train. We spend the night in my apartment, and basically fall asleep instantly. Tobias drifts of before me though and I lay there studying his perfect face before falling asleep to the constant drum of his heart, one of my favourite sounds. I hope to hear it for so many years to come.


End file.
